


CJ and Danny Filling in the Blanks

by aerosmiley219



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Baby, F/M, Love, asking for permission for marriage, filling in the blanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's been a lot written about CJ and Danny post series but there's only ever been wedding and baby birth stuff so I wanted to fill in the blanks of how I thought all the in between stuff went down.  There's allusions to smut but that's as far as it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seeking Tal's Permission

“Mr. Cregg?” He asked, placing his hand gently on the older gentleman’s shoulder. “Mr. Cregg, I’m Danny Concannon. Do you remember me?”

The old man looked up at him and tried to place him. “No, sorry. Should I?”

“We’ve only spoken on the phone a few times, and briefly at that, so not really.”

“Oh. Okay. Well then what can I do for you, Mr. Concannon is it?”

“Yes Sir, that’s me…”

He interrupted before Danny could continue, “none of this ‘Sir’ stuff. Call me Tal.”

“Thank you Sir, I mean, Tal.” He walked around and motioned to the chair next to Tal, “may I?” 

Tal nodded his consent.

Danny sat down next to him and began. “Well sir, sorry, Tal, I’m dating your daughter CJ.” Danny paused and looked down and his hands, praying for at least that much recognition.

Tal’s eyes narrowed as he looked down at his own hands folded in his lap. “My baby girl,” he said quietly.

Danny looked up and relief washed over his face. “Yes!” He shouted with a sense of relief, bringing about unwanted attention from the nursing home staff and fellow residents. “Oops. Sorry everyone,” he said waving his hand in apology.

“Sir,” he started somewhat shakily, “I would very much like to marry your daughter and I am here to ask for your blessing before asking her.”

“Ah,” Tal said nodding and crossing his hands in his lap, “now I understand you insisting on calling me ‘Sir.’ Continue.”

“Well, Sir I’ve loved your daughter from afar for so long and just recently we’ve been able to date. And it’s been wonderful. Since CJ is no longer the Press Secretary there’s not much of a conflict of interest any more, with me having been a reporter and all. And over the years my affection has grown for her and I just cannot seem to get her off my mind. I love her. I think about her before I go to sleep at night, I think about her smile first thing in the morning and what I could possibly do to keep it there all day, I think about her during the day and usually send an email just saying hi, to see how her day is going. My eloquence seems to escape me where she’s concerned.” He paused and looked up at Tal, “ha. Like now. Sorry. I’m rambling. I just really love her and I promise you I will work to make her smile every day for the rest of our lives.”

Tal sat up straight and began to consider the rambling stranger’s words. “You know I’ve been married a few times,” he began. “And I don’t want my only girl to have her heart broken, especially now since I’m no longer in the position where I can effect a proper retribution. But I have raised my boys well so I trust they will take care of that for me…” Tal gave a small, somewhat devilish grin in hopes of inspiring fear.

Danny nodded and hoped his line of thought would change directions where he wouldn’t end up beaten senseless, quickly.

“So I have your word you’ll never leave her,” he stated. It was not a question. Tal looked into Danny’s eyes to look for any hint of faltering.

“Yes Sir.” Danny thought about making a joke like “no Sir, she’ll leave me first,” but he thought better of that comment given the bodily harm that potentially awaited him in the form of two very protective brothers.

“And have you discussed this with my Claudia Jean?”

“Not entirely, Sir. We’re planning on living together in California after the end of the Bartlet Administration next year but I have not yet asked her to marry me. I want to make our life together special.”

Tal nodded. “I loved her mother very much. When I have my good days, which frankly aren’t really all that frequent any more, I think of her. CJ has her smile.” He sat in quiet contemplation. A tear formed in one of his eyes. “It’ll kill me if you hurt her. You know that? And I’ll know. I don’t know how, but I will.”

Danny looked up again and nodded. “Like I said, Sir, I love her smile. It warms my heart,” he laughed to himself. “I never want to make her sad. The very thought…” He shook his head.

Tal looked into Danny’s eyes, which had begun to tear up as well, “it is getting a little misty in here isn’t it?” Tal laughed, breaking the tension. “Danny, you have my blessing,” he said extending a hand to the redhead.

It took a second to register but when it did Danny broke out in a big smile. He grasped Tal’s hands with both of his and shook it. “Oh thank you Sir. You’ve made me so happy! I promise you won’t regret this decision!” 

He sat back down again, grinning like the love-struck fool he was, and looked up at the clock on the wall. “I’ve got a few hours before my flight takes off. May I take you to dinner? You can tell me more about CJ’s mother and CJ when she was little.” He smiled at him with raised eyebrows.

Tal smiled in return, “Burger King? I’d kill for a Whopper with extra pickles!”

“Works for me,” Danny responded. “Also, I have a favor to ask of you…”

“So you’re bribing me with pickles, eh?”

Danny chuckled, “ yeah, I guess you could say that. It’s for CJ.”

Tal smiled. “Of course.”


	2. Seeking the Other Parents' Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny seeks out permission to marry CJ from her "other" parents

Danny was surprised to find a black Cadillac waiting for him when he touched down in DC. Part one of his sojourn was successfully completed and, to be honest, he didn’t know which part was going to be the hardest. His fingers were crossed that this leg of the journey would be the easiest of the three.

For the first time in a long time Danny was able to enjoy the lights of DC as a passenger rather than the one fighting the urge and, well, giving into the urge, to shout obscenities at traffic. It really was a beautiful city all lit up at night, full of history, and oh look, an attempted mugging. Danny shook his head and laughed at the granny that just kicked the attempted mugger’s butt. “People aren’t what they used to be,” he thought to himself, with a chuckle.

The town car pulled up at the White House and after a quick security check, it passed through the gates and drove up to the entrance.

Danny thanked the driver, grabbed his coat and bag, and headed towards the residence. 

The elevator doors opened and Danny took a deep breath and exhaled deliberately as he exited and walked towards the double doors of the residence.

“Hi Charlie. They’re expecting me?”

Charlie nodded and waved him through. Danny took another deep breath then knocked on the door. He looked over at Charlie, “don’t you get to go home?”

Charlie raised an eyebrow and started, “well, technically, I…”

Mrs. Bartlet opened the door and interrupted Charlie, “Danny! It’s a pleasure to see you! Won’t you come in?” She opened the door wide for him and gestured inside. 

Danny nodded and waved. “Good night, Charlie.”

Mrs. Bartlet led him to the seating area by the fireplace where the president was sitting, reading the paper.

“Danny!” The president looked up an acknowledged his guest. “How are you? It’s good to see you! 

“Thank you Sir. You too.”

“So, how are you? How’s life treating you? Please have a seat,” he said gesturing to the couch across from his seat. “You said you had something you wanted to talk to me about?”

Danny nodded and took off his coat before taking a seat across from the venerable leader.

“Would you two like to be alone?” Mrs. Bartlet spoke up before the conversation commenced.

“No, please stay,” Danny said with a nervous half-smile.

The president’s wife sat next to her husband and took his hand, interlacing her fingers with his. The couple looked at Danny expectantly.

Danny started, “As you know I’ve just come from the airport. Thank you for the town car by the way. I really appreciated not having to…”

“Danny? The question?” The president interrupted.

“Sorry. Rambling seems to be my thing today. Uhh, anyway, I just got back from visiting Mr. Cregg in Ohio, CJ’s father? I asked him for her hand in marriage.”

“Congratulations!” Both said simultaneously.

“Thanks. But I wanted to ask for your permission, too, sir.” Danny looked up at Jed and Abbey. Abbey swallowed back her tears.

“I know she considers you family and vice versa and I thought it’d mean the world to her if I asked you for your blessing, too.”

Abbey cocked her head to one side then wiped away the tears she could no longer hold back. “Danny. You’re very sweet. Of course you have my blessing!” She squeezed Jed’s hand and watched as he put on his father face.

“So you want to marry my fourth daughter?” Jed asked as he stood and grasped his hands behind his back. He began pacing the floor as to create an air of intimidation. And it seemed to be working.

“Yes Sir. And don’t worry, Talmadge Cregg already put the fear of god in me threatening a swift retribution from her two brothers,” Danny said trying to make a joke.

Jed stopped and looked at him. “Yes but you understand I have the entire United States Armed Forces at my disposal,” the president joked back.

“Oh I’m very well aware of that, Sir.” Danny’s heart was racing. “Most people don’t even ask for the hand in marriage anymore,” he thought to himself, “much less having to do it twice! And to the President of the United States on top of all of it!

“And I hope I’m not overstepping my bounds, Sir, but I don’t know if her father is going to be around long enough or even able to, for that matter, to walk her down the aisle so would you maybe volunteer to step in? I know that request usually comes from the bride but…”

The president cleared his throat as a way of circumventing tearing up then took his seat next to the first lady and smiled. “Of course.”

Danny looked up. “Of course? Of course I can have her hand? Or of course you’ll walk her down the aisle? Or…”

“Both,” he interrupted. “Of course you can have CJ’s hand and I’d be honored to walk her down the aisle. I’m getting quite good at it, actually. I’m two for three. Well, make that four. I’m two for four.”

Abbey squeezed his hand and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She stood up and extended her arms to hug Danny. “Congratulations Danny! I hope she knows how lucky she is to have you! It’s about time! You two belong together!”

Jed rose, too, and extended a hand. “You take care of her. Although I have no doubt you need to be told that. Because I’m not kidding about the Armed Forces thing.”

“I know, Sir. And thank you. This means the world to me!” Danny was positively beaming.

“Have you asked her yet?” Abbey asked in giddy anticipation.

“No, not yet. I wanted to get all my ducks in a row before I did.” Danny grabbed his coat and headed towards the door, “I think I’ll be heading home now. I’ve got finishing touches to put on my proposal and it’s been a long day.”

They all said their goodbyes and as Danny reached for the door, he turned around, “oh, there is one other favor I’d like to ask you, Sir?”

The president raised his eyebrows and folded his arms across his chest. “Yes?”

 

Danny finally got to his apartment and dropped his things at the front door. He locked the door, took off his jacket, kicked off shoes, and headed toward his bedroom.

He collapsed face first on his bed and smiled. And then almost immediately, he fell asleep.


	3. Happy First Anniversary (Sorry for the Tears)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gives CJ her first anniversary present and her pregnancy hormones take over

The happy couple had celebrated their first anniversary with a small intimate dinner at their favorite Italian restaurant then returned home to share the last piece of wedding cake. They laughed as they recalled the goings on of their wedding and the days leading up to it, and although drinking alcohol during pregnancy was frowned upon, CJ took a small sip of champagne to celebrate. Danny took a healthy swig and smiled at his bride.

CJ smiled back then kissed him once, and then another time, hard. Her hands pulled his face into her. Her lips enveloped his and she pushed her tongue through almost immediately. Danny responded in kind and was, initially, confused as to what sparked this spontaneous moment of passion. He then realized she wasn’t wishing him a happy anniversary back so much as tasting every last drop of the amber liquid she’d been denied these past few months.

She moaned quietly into his mouth.

Danny laughed and gently pushed her back. “Baby as much as I appreciate it, you, this, I can’t help but feel slightly used…”

“Are you complaining?” She asked as she reached down to his lap. “Because it feels like you’re not.” She kissed him, chastely, and squeezed once. 

Danny blinked hard twice then smiled, “oh I’m not complaining in the slightest.” He put his hand behind her head and pulled her into him, to kiss her again and placed his hand on her wrist then whispered against her lips, “bedroom?”

 

“Happy anniversary, CJ,” Danny said in post-coital bliss. He gave her a kiss then reached over to the nightstand drawer. “So,” he continued, “I have something for you. Well, two somethings, actually.” 

“Danny! I… we said we weren’t doing gifts! Geez! I mean I didn’t get you anything. I feel awful…”

“Well, running the risk of sounding corny, you’re already giving me something in four months, someone whom I cannot wait to meet,” he said running a hand over her belly. 

“I didn’t know pregnancy hormones would be coursing through your veins when I handed these to you, so please forgive me.” Danny pulled out two envelopes, held together with a red bow, both with CJ’s name scrawled on them, in two different sets of penmanship, and handed them to her. 

She untied them and recognized handwritings both immediately as one belonging to her father and the other to President Bartlet. 

“Do you know how weird it was for me to ask them to write something? And I didn’t even know if you’d say yes! I mean, I’d hoped...” Danny looked at the unopened envelopes and feigned an attempt at reading the contents of them.

CJs eyes filled with tears as she looked at her anniversary gift. She shook her head in disbelief and looked at Danny. “What…?” She placed one hand on his cheek then leaned in to give him a sweet but meaningful kiss. Her hands trembled as she opened the first letter, from her father.

CJ sat in silence to read what her father had written to her. What should have taken her a few minutes to read took a lot longer- she had to stop multiple times to wipe her eyes. She read the carefully written letter three times to let the words sink in, to run her hands over where his hands had been to write these words meant just for her eyes. Her tears were silent but plentiful. When she finally finished reading the letter, she folded it up, and put it back in the envelope. She stared at it for a few seconds before fully breaking down in tears.

Danny reached over and moved the letter from her lap, ensuring no water damage would come to something she’ll definitely want to keep. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled his sobbing wife into his chest, kissing her temple before wrapping his other arm around her. He held her for several minutes while she sobbed.

When it felt as if she had begun to calm somewhat, Danny half joked, “So do I get to read it or…?”

CJ laughed through her tears and wiped her nose on the arm of his t-shirt. “You don’t know what’s in them?”

“Nope,” he replied, wiping her tears and snot off of his sleeve with great exaggeration, in hopes of eliciting a smile. “I watched them lick the envelopes in front of me. This is something I, well, we, wanted to do for you.”

The room was quiet for a few minutes. “I miss him, Danny,” she said quietly, staring vacantly at their bedroom wall.

Danny took a hold of one of her hands and pulled it to his mouth. “I know you do baby.” He placed a kiss in her palm then cupped it in both hands, resting in his lap.

“I mean, he hadn’t been himself for so long and I should have just said my goodbyes when he didn’t recognize me that last time. But I… I just couldn’t.”

Danny sat and just listened to her, knowing there was really nothing he could say to ease this hurt.

She sniffled as tears pooled in her eyes again.

“And he didn’t even get to walk me down the aisle. Oh, don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful the President said he would and did but it’s not really the same, you know?”

Danny squeezed her hand and nodded.

“When we buried him last month, it should have been final, right? I mean, all of this should…”

“No,” he gently interrupted. “I don’t think something like this is ever really final. I think about my parents every day and they’ve been gone for a long time.”

CJ looked up at him and saw he, too, had tears in his eyes.

She smiled at him then said, “I’m sorry…” And then with a sudden realization, she gasped, “oh my god! They’re not even going to get to meet their granddaughter!” CJ buried her face in her hands and started sobbing again, this time with her whole body.

“Hey hey hey, c’mere,” Danny said pulling her in for another hug. “They know.”

The couple held each other for a while and, again, once CJ’s breathing began to return to normal, Danny asked, “do you want to tempt fate and read the other letter?

CJ half snorted, “Sure. I’m already a mess, what’s another letter? Be a love and go get me another box of tissues?”

Danny went into the bathroom for some more tissues and came out with a glass of water, too. He set it down on her nightstand and shrugged, “couldn’t hurt.”

CJ took a sip and let out a big sigh. “Okay. Here we go.”

She read his letter and, again, folded it and placed it neatly back in its envelope. Her tears were far fewer but still there, although this time a small smile graced her face.

“How did I get so lucky to have all these amazing men in my life?” She asked pressing the handwritten note into her chest.

Danny smiled and kissed her tear stained cheeks. “Just lucky I guess.”

CJ sighed and handed them back to Danny. “You can read them if you’d like. But wait until tomorrow night? I want this to myself for just 24 hours.”

“Of course,” Danny said with a smile. He kissed her temple and then handed them back to her. “Whenever you’re ready.”

She took them back and put them in the drawer in her nightstand then turned off the lamp. 

She rolled over to face him. “I love you, Danny,” she said before giving him a kiss, “so much,” then settling on his chest, making herself comfortable. 

“I love you too CJ,” he said as he began to run his hand up and down her arm in a slow and somewhat soothing motion.

Within a few minutes, CJ was asleep. The rhythm of his breathing and his heart beat combined with his scent and the feeling of his smooth skin on hers, and the exhaustion from all the crying made for a quick descent into peaceful rest.


	4. A Visit to Ohio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CJ decides she wants to go on a trip to see friends and family before the baby is born. This is the first leg of the trip

“Danny?” CJ said looking across the breakfast table the next morning. “I wanna visit back east before the baby is born. I feel like we won’t get to do much traveling after little Betina arrives.”

Danny laughed. “Betina? Is that what we’re going with today?”

CJ grinned innocently and nodded in the affirmative. “What? You don’t like it?”

“Well…?” Danny squirmed.

CJ laughed out loud this time. “We really should have that conversation one of these days.”

“Agreed. So when would you like to go? And whom do you want to see?”

“Probably sooner than later. I’m going to get too big to travel soon. Soooo… two or three weeks? From now?”

“Sure. I’ll move some things around and we’ll get that booked.”

“You’re so good to me, Danny,” CJ said rising to walk over to him. She placed a hand on her tummy then leaned over to him. “Shower?”

Danny took a drink of his coffee then took her hand. “How did I ever get so lucky to have you…?”

“Just lucky I guess. Now come on. Mama ain’t gettin’ any cleaner!”

 

Two weeks passed before they knew it and it was their scheduled departure date.

After getting out of bed, entirely too early (they’d taken to sleeping past five am since moving to California, and until after 7 once they found out they were going to be parents, a luxury they knew would vanish) they piled into a neighbor’s car who drove them to and dropped them off at LAX. 

“And don’t worry, I’ll get your mail and keep an eye on your place. Have a good time you two!” CJ and Danny waved and thanked her as she drove off. They headed towards the check in counter and got in line. CJ stopped him, having noticed their intended destination, “Danny, why are we going to Ohio? I know I said I wanted to go back east but I guess I thought you knew I meant a little further east? You know, like DC?”

“I know, but I thought you might want to visit your parents and introduce them to, what’s her name today? Ferdie?”

CJ laughed. “That was yesterday. Today is Buford. It’s androgynous! And you’re so sweet but I finally just stopped crying from my anniversary gift, you want me to start all over again? I mean you’re gonna have to be the one to deal with me.”

“We’re not gonna stay very long. Like I said, I just thought you might like to visit while we’re still able to travel. It might be awhile before we get this opportunity again.”

She sighed. “Again. So sweet.” They finished checking in and left their luggage at the check in desk. “Okay. I’m craving In-N-Out something fierce. Care to join me?” CJ asked.

“Lead on,” he said gesturing towards security.

 

After a relatively non-eventful six hour flight the couple got off the plane and headed towards the bank of taxis. “God it feels good to move around,” CJ stretched with a sigh. “But first, I gotta pee. Surprise, I know,” she said with a wink as she walked to the nearest ladies’ room.

A few minutes later she returned with a relieved smile on her face. “Oh good! You got the luggage… now I don’t have to pretend to offer to help with no real intention of actually following through,” she said with a big grin.

Danny shook his head, “of course.”

The couple hailed a taxi and headed towards the cemetery.

“Oh,” Danny said as they pulled up to their destination, “I booked us a room tonight so we can take our time.” Danny climbed out and took CJ by the hand to help her out of the cab. “Do you want me to come with you? I can explore a bit. I’ve always been fascinated by cemeteries.” He paused. “And truth be told, I’ve always wanted to bend a girl over a headstone and help her find religion but that’s neither here nor there…” Danny trailed off.

CJ giggled and patted him on the face. “You never cease to amaze me. And me too, but anywhere but this cemetery. Okay?” She winked and smiled then walked up the hill towards her parents’ resting place.

Danny stood in awe and watched her walk away. He sat there with his less than chaste thoughts under the guise of letting her have some alone time and reminded himself of where he was and why he was there. Once he regained his senses, Danny walked towards where CJ had made herself comfortable on the ground and stood back, watching her talk to her parents. He smiled and then began to wander around and look at grave markers. He’d never admit to it, unless someone else admitted it or something similar first, but he liked to make up life stories for each person he came across. And it wasn’t just things like what they did for a living or how many kids they had but things like what their favorite Halloween costume was as a child and if they still dressed up as adults, and what kinds of toppings they liked on their pizza.

He shook his head as he gave Mr. Smith a favorite summer vacation place of Detroit (because he was into cars and liked to be where they were born. He had an old Packard that he worked endlessly to keep in mint condition). He may have had a run of the mill name, but he didn’t have a run of the mill life. Danny was considering the what the guy’s favorite dessert would be, he was torn between a pineapple upside down cake or a banana split (no chocolaty desserts for this guy) when he heard his name called.

“Danny?”

He looked up and walked over to CJ. “Need a hand?”

“Yes. Clearly, I did not think this through. Help?” She kissed her hand and placed it on her mom’s grave marker then repeated it with her father’s.

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cregg,” Danny waved at their gravestones. “Did she tell you we’re giving you a granddaughter?” He asked them.

“I did,” she replied with a small smile.

“Okay. Help?” CJ giggled and raised her hands to indicate she wanted help up. Danny resisted making the obligatory Hindenburg joke that goes along with pregnant women attempting to move around and helped her up. Once she was vertical, she dusted herself off then took one last look at her where her parents were resting and said, “I love you.”

They walked back toward the cab in reverent silence, hand in hand.

They climbed into the cab then she smiled and turned around wiping a tear from her cheek. “So I don’t know about you but I’m hungry.” She paused then smacked her lips, “pickles. I want pickles.”

Danny looked over at her with an odd expression, recalling her father saying something similar when he asked for her hand last year. “Okay,” Danny laughed. “The grocery store it is!”


	5. Asking the Bartlets' Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second leg of CJ and Danny's trip back east, visiting the Bartlets. She's got something to ask them

They slept in late, enjoyed each other’s adult company, twice, and after checking out then grabbing a hearty breakfast at the local greasy diner, they headed back to the airport. When the plane took off, CJ waved out the window one more time then turned to face forward and put her hand on Danny’s knee. “We are going to see the Bartlets in New Hampshire, right?” She joked, “I’m not going to have to parachute out over Boston to meet your long lost uncle Joey or whatever?”

“Nah, we haven’t reconnected yet. He owes me an apology for picking Michigan over Notre Dame. You know what that’s like,” he joked with a wink.

CJ rolled her eyes and opened the trashy romance novel she’d allowed herself to indulge in. These pregnancy hormones were making her do things she had never considered, or would even admit to considering, before them.

An hour into the flight, CJ leaned over to Danny and whispered, “I really shouldn’t be reading this when I can’t do anything about it.” She flicked his earlobe with her tongue then blew some cool air over it. Danny shivered and grabbed the book from her hand. “You can have this back when we get settled and I can pay you back for that,” he said shoving her book into his backpack.

CJ gave an indignant whimper, “now what the hell am I supposed to do?” She moved her hand over his thigh and started to walk her fingers up to her favorite appendage.

“Here. You can have my Scientific American magazine. There’s an interesting article on vaccines…” She cupped his lap and squeezed.

Danny blushed and sighed, “god! I want you too baby but here’s really not the best place. I promise we can have some fun when we get to the Bartlets’, okay?” He fought to redirect the blood flow from his groin to anywhere but there.

CJ pouted, “You used to be fun.”

Danny leaned over and buried his face in her neck, his hot breath tempting her, “we used to have a private bedroom with doors and locks on Air Force One so I could be fun.” He moved his beard to deliberately tickled her neck. “Please stop making me be the only grown up. It’s getting harder and harder… and yes, the pun was intended.” He left a lingering kiss on her neck on her sweet spot then went back to the other magazine he’d pulled from his carryon. 

“Oh fffuuuuuhh….” CJ panted. She caught herself mid syllable and bit her lower lip. She looked around to see if anyone sitting near them had caught on, no one had. “Fine. Get up. I need to go to the bathroom.”

Danny stood and let her out; his eyes followed her down the aisle and found himself thinking lascivious thoughts about her, again.

A few minutes later, CJ came back to their row. 

“Better?” Danny asked.

“Well, in one aspect yeah…”

Danny stood to let her back in and as she sidled over to her seat; CJ purposefully ground her backside into his groin. “Oops!” She said batting her eyelashes innocently at him.

He shook his head and took a swat at her butt. The older man sitting in the row behind them looked up and grinned. “Yeah, I remember when the missus and I were like that,” he said gesturing to the older lady slumbering peacefully next to him. Danny just gave an “oh crud we’ve been caught” smile and took his seat.

The rest of the flight passed without incident, especially since CJ fell asleep a few minutes after her last attempt at getting a rise out of Danny.

 

As he’d done in the past, Jed sent a town car to pick them up from the airport. CJ climbed in first and burst into a fit of laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Danny called out.

“C’mere. You gotta see this!!” CJ said between giggles.

Danny climbed in next to CJ to find her holding a jar of Claussen dill pickles with a big yellow bow on top. He smiled, “I may have called ahead,” he admitted with a wink. 

By the time he went to close the door, he heard the top of the jar of pickles pop open. “It was a good idea then, huh?”

“Oh my god Danny. I love you. And these pickles. In that order.” She finished off her first spear and began her second as the car started off down the road. He looked over at her in time to catch a glimpse of her drinking the pickle brine. 

Danny shook his head, thinking “yep,” and went back to facing forward.

“Don’t say it. I don’t laugh at you when you open a new jar of peanut butter and insist on showing me how smooth it is! Ooh. Peanut butter. Do you think…”

“Maybe the Bartlets will have some they’ll share.” 

“Oh good. I hope it’s chunky. You never let me have that in the house. One time you accidentally had some crunchy. Once! And it didn’t kill you! Geez!” She shot him a look then started in on her third spear. “Mmm!” She looked over at him and smiled again.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled into the gravel driveway at the Bartlet’s home and CJ finished the last pickle in the jar. “Do you think they’ll have more pickles? Those were SO good!” Danny looked over and was genuinely shocked to see all the spears and most of the brine gone. 

“Uh, if not we can get some more. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m great!” She leaned over for a quick kiss as the chauffeur opened the door for her. They got out of the car and began walking towards the house when the door swung open, “There they are! Welcome!” Jed said waving to the couple.

Abbey joined him on the porch to welcome their guests. “CJ look at you! You’re gonna be a mama!!”

CJ smiled and rubbed her burgeoning belly as she climbed the stairs to greet them.

They all exchanged hugs and pleasantries and filed into the living room.

“Steven, please put their bags in the guest room. Thank you,” Jed said to the chauffeur as he joined his wife and their guests in the living room. “So, how’s your trip been so far? Danny said you were stopping in Ohio first?” He took a seat on the couch next to Abbey.

“Yes, we did,” CJ said grabbing for Danny’s hand. They interlaced their fingers and CJ continued, “we stopped to say hi to my parents before coming out this way. He thought it might be nice to visit before this little one makes her entrance, especially since I won’t be traveling for a little while.” CJ rubbed her tummy again.

Abbey gasped with an excited and surprised smile. “It’s a girl?”

“Yeah, we just found out,” Danny said joining his other hand with CJ’s. He pulled it up to his mouth and gave the back of it a kiss. “And speaking of that… CJ had something she wanted to talk to you about.”

“Okay…?” Jed asked, wary of what was coming.

“Well,” CJ started, “since my parents aren’t around anymore and Danny’s parents aren’t around anymore either, we were kind of hoping that you’d let her call you grandma and grandpa?” She looked back and forth between the Bartlets, hoping this wouldn’t be a problem and not fully understanding why it would be in the first place but the anxiety was there, regardless.

“Are you kidding?” Jed said standing, spreading his arms for a hug, “that’s a given! I thought you were going to ask if you could have her at the White House residence or something. I don’t really have those strings to pull anymore so I was trying to think of a workaround.”

He smiled and gave CJ a kiss on the cheek. “You know I consider you my daughter. I gave you away for goodness sake! And she won’t just call us ‘grandma and grandpa’ we’re gonna want pictures and first words, and phone calls and we’ll even send her checks for five dollars on her birthdays!”

CJ chuckled and smiled back then looked up at Abbey with questioning eyes, who eagerly returned the smile and wiped a tear from her eye. “Oh honey, I am so happy for you! I’m going to be a grandma again! I never get tired of saying that!!”

Abbey walked over and wrapped her arms around CJ who sighed, “oh thank you. I mean, I was kind of worried, but I guess I really shouldn’t have been?” She relaxed a bit in her old friend’s embrace and rested her head on Abbey’s shoulder.

“See babe? I told you it wouldn’t be an issue. These hormones! Man!” Danny joked, rubbing the small of CJ’s back.

“You never get used to it,” Jed retorted.

 

The evening passed quickly as they spent time catching up and reliving old times.

“Well, I hate to be a party pooper, but I’m awfully tired. So if you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll head to bed,” Jed said as he stood.

Abbey, CJ, and Danny all agreed and went their separate ways, the Barlets to the master bedroom and the Concannons to the guest suite.

CJ and Danny crawled into the king size bed next to each other with the over-stuffed comforter and started acting like teenagers fooling around trying not to get caught because their parents are in the next room. The room was full of giggles which were slowly replaced by heavy breathing, stifled moans, and grunts.

They slept soundly in each other’s arms and awoke the next morning to fresh blueberry pancakes with bacon and knowing grins from their hosts.

“So,” CJ started, avoiding eye contact and attempting to act as though they hadn’t been caught doing what married people do, “what’s on the agenda for today? Nothing that’ll really put you out, I hope…”


	6. A Visit with the Lymans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CJ and Danny visit DC and meet up with a married Josh and Donna... who also have news.

The following day the Concannons said their goodbyes to the newly appointed grandparents and headed back to the airport. Luckily, today’s flight was only going to take a little over an hour and they were planning on staying put for more than two days, so they’d have a chance to rest a bit and not have to travel any more for a few days.

“It was so good to see them,” CJ leaned over to say to Danny as she buckled her lap belt.

“Yep. I told you the whole grandparent things wouldn’t be an issue.”

“I know. But I’ve become really good at worrying lately. Hey,” she said gesturing to his backpack, “if I promise to keep my hands to myself may I have my book back? Pretty please?” She flashed him a big grin and batted her eyelashes at him.

Danny reached down and fished out her book. Handing it over to her, he said, “I know I’m gonna regret this. Although that first night was awfully fun…” He got lost in his remembrances from the previous two evening’s activities. A little turbulence shook him out of his thoughts so he looked over to his wife who was already completely engrossed in the trashy novel that she hadn’t even noticed the small disturbance.

He tried to shake the naughty thoughts but it just wasn’t working. So he leaned over to CJ and whispered, “whatcha readin’?”

CJ barely noticed and responded with a quiet, “hm?”

He put his hand on her thigh, “hey.”

She looked up and giggled. “No,” then went back to her reading.

Danny leaned over and flicked her ear lobe with his tongue, “please?” His breath was hot and moist on her neck.

“Stop it! No! Besides, this flight is only like an hour long and I know you want to take longer than that to please me…”

Her backhanded compliment had the desired effect. “Yes, dear,” he said sulking.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, “I know, I’m a horrible person for denying you, huh?” She put her palm on his face and playfully pushed him back. “Besides, you know I’m worth it,” she flashed him one last grin before returning to her book. “God, this is such trash… I love it!”

 

The plane landed and after the obligatory potty break, CJ and Danny walked out to hail a cab only to find a very excited blonde with a huge smile running towards them.

“HI!!” Donna squealed. “Oh my god! CJ look at you!! You have a baby belly!” She gave her a big hug and rubbed CJ’s belly. “And you look fantastic, too! Danny! How’s the proud papa? Come on guys, I figured you’d be tired of taxis so I thought I’d pick you up. I hope that’s okay.”

“It’s good to see you too, Donna,” Danny laughed.

“I’m over this way. Come on,” she said as she interlaced her arm with CJ’s. Danny dragged the luggage behind him and followed. Donna helped him load them in the trunk of her car and then took off toward her apartment.

“I hope you’re hungry. Josh has been putting appetizers together and I’ve got a roast in the crock pot. The house smells SO good! Anyway, how has your trip been so far?”

CJ filled her in on Danny surprising her with a stop to visit her parents’ graves in Ohio and then their brief visit with the Bartlets. “I asked them to be this little one’s grandparents,” CJ said rubbing her tummy.

“Oh that is so great! I sort of had the same thought… oh, you know, if Josh and I ever decide to have kids.”

CJ looked back at Danny and shot him a “she’s in rare form today” look. They smiled at her and chose not to pursue anything regarding that comment. Well, not just yet anyway.

They arrived at the Lymans’ apartment and Donna gave Josh luggage duty. Danny, already very used to being the pack mule, went with him.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Donna offered.

“Ginger ale if you have it?”

“Coming up. I’ve been drinking that stuff constantly lately. It’s definitely soothing.” She wandered into the kitchen, “ice?”

“No, thanks, it’ll just get in the way.”

Donna returned with two cans of Canada Dry and sat across from CJ before toasting her, “to happy families.” CJ toasted back but let her eye contact linger. She raised an eyebrow but before she could ask the question, Donna broke eye contact and set down her soda.

“So,” she said attempting to change the subject, “what all do you guys have planned for DC? Going to see Toby?”

“That’s the plan although it’ll probably just be him and me. Danny’s going to meet up with a bunch of his old buddies from the press room and it’ll give us a chance to spend some time apart. I mean I love him more than life itself but sometimes…”

“… you just need a break,” Donna interrupted.

CJ smiled, “exactly.”

“Are my ears burning,” Danny said as he came in behind Josh carrying luggage.

“Yep,” CJ said, “we were just discussing how to get rid of the two of you.” She gave him a big Cheshire cat grin and offered up her soda. 

He passed. “I see how it is. You’ve used me for sex and now I’m no longer needed. Well, you don’t get off that easily…”

Josh snorted. “Oh really? I guess I always figured that ‘I’m great in bed’ comment made things easier for you to get her off, but you’ve gotta really work at it, huh?”

Donna slapped him as he dissolved into giggles. “Perv!” CJ rolled her eyes and Danny blushed slightly, “well, you know she actually really seems to like it when I…”

This time, CJ slapped him. “Maybe don’t reveal stuff about our sex life? At least while the mother of your child is sitting right next to you?”

“Oh, so it’s okay if it’s in the kitchen?” Josh piped up. “Hey, Danny, care to join me in a cold one?” He said with a big smile while gesturing behind him.

“Actually that sounds good.” He stood to follow Josh into the kitchen but looked over at CJ before walking away. “I promise I’ll be good,” he said crossing his heart. He leaned over to give her a quick kiss but CJ seized the opportunity to grab the collar of his shirt and shove her tongue down his throat. He pulled back, flushed, and blinked a few times to which CJ patted him on the chest then responded with a smile and then nonchalantly went back to taking a drink of her soda.

Josh, having witnessed this entire display, quickly averted his eyes in the event that Danny would have to readjust himself before being able to walk to the kitchen.

 

Later, over dinner of the roast, asparagus, and mashed potatoes, the two couples sat and reminisced over old times.

CJ took a bite of asparagus and mid chew, she froze. “This is new,” she thought. The others continued on with their conversation, oblivious to CJ’s new sensation. She started to chew again once the feeling passed but, again, it appeared. She dropped her fork on the plate and grabbed for Danny’s hand.

“Danny?”

“Are you okay? What is it?” All eyes were on CJ.

CJ placed his hand on her tummy then looked over at him with a small smile, “I think she’s kicking. Do you feel that?”

Josh and Donna silently watched in awe as the couple experienced this new thing for the first time.

“Oh my god! This is incredible,” Danny said. He had the biggest grin on his face and his eyes couldn’t have been wider. “She’s gonna have her mama’s legs!” He leaned over and gave her a big kiss. “Is this the first time you’ve felt this?”

“I think so. It’s definitely the first time it’s made me stop what I was doing and think about it for a minute.”

“Hey, guys, you gotta feel this,” Danny beckoned.

Josh scrambled to the other side of the table and before he could make contact Donna slapped his hand away, “CJ is it okay if we feel your baby belly? How come men don’t know all women don’t automatically like to be felt up by strangers?”

CJ giggled. “Actually I really didn’t think anything of it. But now I will! But you’re family. Please, come feel.”

They all stood touching CJ’s tummy in dead silence waiting to feel anything. Once they thought maybe the little one had finished moving for the day, she kicked once more. Josh jumped back and tried to conceal the horror on his face and Donna squealed, “oh my goodness!! That is SO cool!”

CJ looked up at Josh who blinked a few times then tried to put on a convincing smile. She smiled reassuringly, “it’s okay mi amour, I thought the same thing. Only imagine what it feels like from the inside!” CJ rested her hand on her tummy.

Josh and Donna took their seats across from CJ and Danny, and clasped their hands on the table. He took a drink from his wine glass and tried to refocus.

“So where were we,” Donna said while Josh started, “so…we have news.”

CJ and Danny looked up and pretended to not already know where this was going. 

“Well,” Josh started again, “we’re getting a house in Virginia!”

Donna smiled and nodded her head. “It’s so great! It’s big and homey and it has a big back yard and I can’t wait!”

“Wait, you mean…” CJ started. 

“You’re not pregnant,” Danny interrupted. 

Josh was stunned. “She… what? That’s not… no!”

Donna swallowed hard and looked over at her husband. “Well, it’s still really early and I just found out…” She trailed off and started drawing figure eights in her mashed potatoes.

“What?! We are? Oh my god,” Josh squealed, jumping up from his seat. Donna smiled and stood up and braced herself for the big hug Josh was about to bestow upon her. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I just found out and I haven’t had the chance to go to the doctor yet and I didn’t want to get anyone excited until I knew for sure. And…”

Josh gave her a hug and a kiss then sat down and stared into space as the news began to sink in. Donna had only ever seen this look on his face once before and it was when she’d asked him to marry her. His heart had melted and he was completely in awe and had become completely devoid of cogent thought.

Danny walked over to Josh and put his hand on his shoulder, “congratulations.” Josh nodded his head but he was still processing this new knowledge.

CJ stood and walked over to hug Donna. “Congratulations Donna! I am so excited for you two! And who knows? Maybe baby girl Concannon will end up happily ever after with baby Lyman!”

As the two women started planning out the futures for their soon to be little ones Josh started to come back to reality. “…baby? I’m… I’m gonna be a daddy?” A big smile broke out across his face as tears begun to pool in his eyes. “I’m gonna be a daddy!” Josh yelled.

“Well welcome back to reality,” Danny laughed slapping him on the back.

The rest of the evening was spent in celebration.

“I found that when you just can’t get past your coffee, or champagne fix, kiss him hard. He’ll think you’re being romantic and you’ll get what you need,” CJ leaned in conspiratorially to exchange tips with Donna, “it’s especially helpful once the horny hormones kick in!”

Josh’s ears perked up before whispering to Danny, “Why do I think this is going to end up costing me?” 

Danny just smiled and raised his glass in a toast. “Welcome to the club.”


	7. Fried Pickles with Toby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CJ and Danny are in DC visiting friends and CJ meets up with Toby (in what turns out to be a less than wonderful meeting)

The bar was dark and no one made eye contact and thank god they’d banned smoking indoors because CJ wouldn’t subject her baby to that, even if she did like an occasional cigar from time to time. But, it was Toby’s favorite bar and being on his terms would more than likely make this meeting a bit easier.

CJ was nervous. She hadn’t seen her old friend in at least a year and only rarely corresponded with him over email, and when they did talk, it was short and to the point. But still, it could be awkward seeing as he confessed to betraying the man they so highly respected.

She decided to indulge herself in fried pickles with creamy dill sauce and a virgin strawberry daiquiri. One part about being pregnant she couldn’t seem to get used to were the truly odd cravings but she felt so much better when she gave in to rather than fought them.

“You really shouldn’t be drinking that,” a familiar quiet but gruffy voice said.

She smiled and looked up, “it’s a virgin, Toby, so don’t worry.”

“I meant you shouldn’t be drinking blended drinks. Bartenders are so much more creative when they can’t rely on a blender to do the work for them.”

Toby smiled, “it’s good to see you, kid.”

“You too. Glad to see you’re in good humor these days,” she said with a smile. She spun around on her barstool and extended her arms for a hug. Toby returned the embrace and swiped one of her fried pickles.

“I can’t believe you’re eating these. Although… they’re actually pretty good,” he said swiping another spear.

She swatted his hand, “hey! These are mine! Get your own, mister!”

Toby laughed and ordered whiskey, neat, and another round of fried pickles.

“So how’s life Tobias?”

“Just peachy,” he deadpanned.

She smiled back at him.

“Where’s the other half?” He asked.

“Oh he’s off with his old reporter buddies. It’s nice to spend time together but it’s nice to spend time apart.”

Toby nodded.

“So, baby pictures? How are Huck and Molly? And how’s Andy?”

“They’re great. And she’s fine.” He reached into his wallet and displayed the two pictures of his children he carried with him. 

CJ and Toby laughed and played catch up. He was now a political science professor at the University of Maryland and was happy about being close to his family. He went to baseball games on a regular basis, especially when the Yankees were in town. All in all, domesticity seemed to be treating him well enough.

He asked her about her life with the newspaper man and her life in California.

Their conversation was fairly superficial, a line constantly being skirted. But, no one would approach it. There wasn’t enough time between is pardon and today. Maybe after the baby was born things could go back to something resembling normalcy.

“Have you considered any names?” Toby asked.

“Not really,” CJ said running her hand in circles around her burgeoning tummy. “That’s something we should really talk about, huh?” She yawned. “I hate to cut this short but I think I’m starting to fade. I never thought I’d become one of those people who takes naps but right now they’re my second favorite thing.”

Toby looked up at her with a questioning look.

“Next to pickles. I can’t seem to get enough of those damn things!”

Toby laughed and nodded then waved down the waiter for the check.

“It’s good to see you Claudia Jean. Tell Danny I said hello and congratulations.”

“I will.” CJ placed her hand on his cheek then leaned in for a sweet but friendly kiss. “I miss you Toby. Maybe we can talk like grownups one of these days…”

Toby avoided eye contact but nodded his head in agreement. He stood then offered his hand to help her off the bar stool. “I’ll wait with you until the cab comes.”

It being DC meant the wait wouldn’t be more than two minutes but it touched CJ’s heart that he’d offer. She teared up but tried to hide it. She did a decent enough job until she sniffled.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked putting his hand on her arm.

“Yeah, uh, I’m fine. Hormones, you know?”

Toby smiled again and helped her into the cab that had just pulled up. He shut the door behind her and with a wink, said, “call me when she decides on college.”

CJ laughed, “I will. Take care of yourself. Tell Andy and the twins I say hi.”

He nodded and waved as the cab pulled away.

CJ gave a big sigh in the back of the cab. “Hopefully next time this will be easier. It’s gotta be easier,” she thought shaking her head.


	8. Time to Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and CJ's trip comes to an end

At the end of the week their trip had come to an end.

They had visited friends and family. They had visited old stomping grounds and eaten at favorite restaurants.

Danny had booked the red-eye for the flight home on Saturday so they’d have Sunday to attempt to re-acclimate before returning to their regularly scheduled lives. 

Both Donna and Josh drove them to Regan National Airport to see them off. After several hugs and promises for future phone calls, the couples parted ways.

It was good to see everyone but it was going to be so nice to sleep in their own bed tomorrow night.

“You know, we’re going to have to eat salads for a week to get rid of all the burgers we ate,” CJ said.

“Hmm. Is that your way of telling me you want another one before we take off?”

CJ turned around and flashed him a big smile.

“Ladies’ choice: Five Guys or Fuddruckers?”

“Oh that’s not fair!”

Danny smiled. “You’re the one with the cravings. Do you want unlimited pickles or the bag of greasy fries?”

CJ considered it for a moment, “Maybe I can get extra pickles on the side at Five Guys? They don’t have those out on the West Coast.”

“True, but we’ve got In-N-Out.”

“We are truly blessed,” she responded jokingly. “Okay, Five Guys it is.”

They went and ordered then sat down at the restaurant to enjoy their customized burgers and to split a large order of fries and a root beer between them. The lady at the counter recognized a pregnancy craving and threw in a small cup of pickles for her.

CJ sighed with a smile after finishing the last fry, “Mmm. That was perfect. I feel like I could sleep for three days. I’m fat and happy. Thank you, Danny,” she said leaning in for a kiss.

“So, what? You’re not going to pester me to act out another one of your trashy romance stories on the plane?”

She socked him playfully in the arm. “Oh ha ha. I’ll have you know I finished that book. That reminds me, can we go by the magazines before we get to our gate?”

“Gonna see if they have Penthouse? Or is Hustler more your speed?”

CJ stopped in front of him and patted him on the face a little too hard. “You’re so funny sometimes. I’ll have you know I’m in the mood for a thriller.”

“Whoa. Does that mean you’re not going to be able to sleep at night and you’ll be locking the doors anytime you change rooms? I don’t think so. Let’s go see if we can find you another smutty novel. I can deal with being desired easier than having a paranoid pregnant person on my hands.”

CJ rolled her eyes. “Nice alliteration.” They walked towards the newsstand where CJ picked up a newly reissued copy of “Exit to Eden” so she could satisfy the thriller as well as the erotic need.

They boarded the plane and found their seats. CJ pulled out her book and started reading. Danny smiled at her and closed his eyes for a nap.

 

Two hours into the flight, Danny woke up to find CJ still fully engrossed in the novel. He leaned over to her and asked, “how’s the book?”

“Hm?”

“Hey, I asked how the book is.”

“Oh, it’s good. Much better than the stuff I read on the way out here. Well, there.”

Danny grinned at her. “So, you know most people are asleep, right?” He looked around the cabin, “And maybe I booked a red-eye for a reason…” He wiggled his eyebrows at her and slid his hand up her thigh.

“Danny! No!” CJ swatted his hand with her book. “There’re no doors to lock! We can’t get caught doing anything!”

“So let’s not get caught,” he said leaning into her, kissing her neck, letting his beard graze over her sweet spot.

CJ sighed, actually contemplating giving in. “Mmm,”she moaned quietly, biting her lower lip. “Danny…” She leaned her head back, giving him better access. “No,” she sighed, half convincingly.

“You wanted to on the way out here… now we’ve actually got the opportunity, baby,” Danny laid it on thick, letting his fingers dance closer to her panties, placing gentle kisses along her collarbone, up her chin, closing in on her lips.

“MOOMMMMMYYYYYYY” a small child yelled from behind them. Half the cabin woke up and began grumbling.

Both CJ and Danny were shaken to their senses and once again, she pushed his hand away. “I promise I’ll ride you harder than Seattle Slew when we get home, okay? But we can’t right now. Especially right now that the rest of the cabin is wide awake.” She leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips and patted him on the cheek.

Danny sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt. “I’m going to the lavatory. I’ll be right back,” he pouted.

She laughed at him and went back to reading her book.

Danny returned a minute later and sat down.

“That was fast,” CJ commented.

“Yeah, I had to pee. What did you think I was gonna do in there?” He asked half-jokingly, half accusatorially.

CJ giggled and put her hand on his thigh. “Nothing sweetie. My thoughts were entirely pure, as always.” She flashed him a big grin and closed her book. She raised the arm seat between them, undid her seatbelt and beckoned him closer. She looked at him and grabbed his hand, placing it around her belly, settling in against him.

Danny melted into her and they cuddled for a bit. About an hour later they hit some turbulence and the captain turned on the seatbelt sign. They parted sleepily and put their seatbelts on.

CJ kissed Danny and leaned in to whisper, “I was so tempted to grind into you but I just gave you the no nookie speech and I loved the feeling of you pressed against me. You make me feel safe. I love you Daniel Concannon.”


End file.
